needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ELKING/How to make a car
Hello, i will be showing you how to hack a car yes yes... 1: Go to your NFM folder. 2: Go to "graphics". 3: Go into "models.zipo", make sure it opens with Winrar. Here are all the cars: 2000tornados = Tornado Shark formula7 = Formula 7 canyenaro = Wow Caninaro lescrab = La Vite Crab nimi = Nimi maxrevenge = Max Revenge leadoxide = Lead Oxide king = EL KING radicalone = Radical One drmonster = Dr. Monstaa 4: Pick one car you want, make sure it opens with Notepad. 5: So here are the basics. div(19) is the size of the car. The higher the value is, the bigger it will be. The lower the value is, the smaller it will become. shadow() gives the cars a shadow at the bottom. Now we go to car pieces: represents the start and represents the ending. The c(110,110,110) is the color. Basically it means c(r,g,b). Now this is the harder method. This represents a car piece (triangle): c(100,100,100) p(20,0,-50) p(0,0,50) p(-20,0,50) The first number (20) is the X-axis. This is how far right or left it will be. -20 would be left, 20 will be right. The second number (0) is the Y-axis. This is how far high or low it will be. -10 would be HIGHER, 10 will be LOWER, so don't mix that up. The last number (50) is the Z-axis. This is how far forward or back it will be. -50 would be more back, 50 will be forwards. Put all these together and you will get a car piece, you put all these together and you get a car. You will see a piece that looks like this: c(110,110,110) p(40,0,50) p(-40,0,50) p(-40,0,-50) p(40,0,-50) or: c(110,110,110) gr(30) p(40,0,50) p(-40,0,50) p(-40,0,-50) p(40,0,-50) Don't mix it up like this: c(110,110,110) p(40,0,50) p(-40,0,-50) p(-40,0,-50) p(40,0,50) For a wheel well, make it like this: c(110,110,110) p(45,0,100) p(45,0,90) p(45,-10,85) p(45,-10,55) p(45,0,50) p(45,0,45) p(45,-15,45) p(45,-15,100) For a headmotor, make it: c(110,110,110) p(45,-15,100) p(45,-15,45) p(25,-15,50) p(-25,-15,50) p(-45,-15,45) p(-45,-15,100) So what does the gr do? This makes the piece more transparent. Do you know that sometimes, when you see an NFM car, you might notice the pieces visible through it? Putting a gr(40) with the pieces sticking through can help fix that problem. Putting a gr(1000) will make the completely invisible and will remove any shadow PRODUCED by it. putting a gr(-1000) will still make the piece invisible but will keep any shadow produced by it. And "glass" is a glass piece for a car, put glass into a car piece to make it look like a window. And here are the wheels finally: // wheels: //w(cx,cy,cz,rotates,w,h) w(-36,0,35,11,14,12) w(36,0,35,11,-14,12) w(-36,0,-35,0,14,12) w(36,0,-35,0,-14,12) So 36/-36 is the X-axis, 0 is the Y-axis and 35/-35 is the Z-axis. 11 determines the steering place for a car or not. If you want to make all wheels steer, make the back wheels 11 also, if you don't want to make all wheels steer, make them all 0. (NOTE: Any wheels with a steering of 10 or lower, or 12 or a higher number won't steer the wheels.) 14/-14 controls how thick/thin the wheels are, and 12 controls how big/small the wheels are. NOTE: When you are coding cars, make it sure it doesn't have 3 wheels because, when you go over the coding limit, you have too many pieces. 4 Wheels max, so you can't make EL KING into a semi or a train or anything more than 4 wheels. Oh yeah, and when making cars use the previous coordinates so it will link faster, easier and better. Good luck with the car hacking! Category:Blog posts